


Hide and Seek

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Emotional Manipulation, I'll be sure to link it in the notes, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and tumblr, but it gave me a cool idea, like being alone and hiding from your old captor, most of my knowledge of this fandom is secondhand from my two friends, so listen I haven't watched many of the videos, this delves into some scary things, this isn't a slash, this was based upon a instagram photo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: Techno leaves at 12am on the dot to go take care of something. And Tommy knows, this is when Dream Joins the Game. When he's alone... in the largeish house, with Dream seeking him. The potions are around the house, Tommy has to find them. His only options, Run, Hide, or be Caught.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 323





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/CJFPHeaFHzl/

It was dark, the house was silent, the only sound was the howl of the wind. Tommy sat on the couch looking at a book. He was board, but the snowstorm outside was too heavy to do anything.  
Techno had left a while ago, about half an hour, leaving Tommy to himself. Apparently, his bro had to take care of something. He looked down, the only light on was the living room one. Tommy paused as the sound of the wind was interrupted.

_Crunch Crunch Crunch_

Turning to the window, cold chills ran through him. "He's here." Tommy whispered in horror as he rushed over turning off the lights. Gripping a potion in his hand, he drank it, 3 minutes of invisibility.

Getting into the crate, he covered his mouth and listened. The door made a juggling sound, then followed by a soft groan as the cold chill of the night air. With a soft, click, then silence.

Tommy tried not to panic, covering his mouth to muffle his breathing. His heart pounding in his chest, a low groan of old floorboards.

_Dream Whispers to You: Tommy... Where are you?_

He nearly squealed at the voice, soft, deep, ringing into the darkness of the home. Taking as steady of breaths as he could, Tommy listened to the sounds. Boots on the floorboards, pacing over to the cabinets.  
Tommy heard the sound of them opening, then a hum of thoughtfulness. 

"Tommy? Come out please." Dream's voice spoke out to him. Tommy felt tears prick, no, Dream was not his friend. This wasn't a good situation, he was in danger. He had to stay hidden.

Dream's footsteps moved around the area, "I know I may have overreacted by blowing up your things." he said quietly into the darkness. 

The creak of the floor near his right, his heart skipped a beat. Tommy could sense Dream's leg near his right, he could almost see between the cracks the white mask, in the low moonlight, turning to look around. 

"But I promise it was just a mild outburst, I am sorry." Dream's feet moved and walked over to the stairs that lead to the basement. Step Step Step. The door opened, "Tommy, are you down here?"  
With the sounds of feet moving down the cobbled stairs, Tommy had to move, before the potion wore off. Carefully opening the hatch, with dread in his stomach, he looked to see the door to the basement open. Then to another spot, he could hide.

He closed it carefully, 'Click'.

Shit that was loud. He moved swiftly when he heard noises down the stairs.

Tommy jogged as quietly as possible to Techno's room. Footsteps moved swiftly from the basement to the floor again. And Tommy squeezed under Techno's bed, the sheets low enough to hide him, having grabbed from the nightstand another potion as he drank it. 

The sound of something clicking open, his old hiding spot.

 _Dream Whispers to You: Tommy? I know you're here_.

Covering his mouth again, Tommy listened to the sound of Dream closing the lid to the crate. "Where did you go, my little raccoon." the tone sounded slightly playful in the dark, sinister way. 

Why was he hiding from his friend? Tommy shook away the thought, no, not his friend. Techno, please hurry home. But it's not like he could send anything, not without Dream seeing it.   
The sound of boots clicking to the door to the bedroom door. He could see the faint shadows, from the glimmer of moonlight from the window, the outline of boots and legs. 

Dream stood in the doorway, the wind howled again outside. Tommy shivered, both from fear and the cold. He watched the outline of legs twist, making soft shuffling sounds, "Are we playing Hide and Seek?" Dream asked teasingly, "You know I like games, Tommy."

He walked into the room, "Don't _friends_ always play games?"

Tommy heard Dream move into the room, he tried to listen, the soft sounds of boots on the hardwood floor. Moving past the left, he looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the shadow of shoes, the outline of an axe. Moving to the closet.  
It swung open harshly, hitting the wall. Dream huffed at that, "Never knew you were this good at the game, Tommy." his voice was humorous, though a hard edge.  
  
"But I will find you." Dream muttered, moving away from the closet door. "Then we can go _home_ , together."

The sound of Dream leaving the room was heard, down the hall, into another room. Tommy carefully moved out from under the bed, and to the den. He grabbed another potion off the shelf. 

**_'CRASH'_ **

His heart jumped, another bottle hit the ground. He ran for it, the sound of Dream's footsteps running down the hall. Tommy dove behind the chair in the corner, that was placed there was a wedge between the wall, hard to see behind it.   
He still had time till his current potion wore off, putting the other bottle in his inventory. And he held his breath.

Dream stopped running at the door and stood there looking for something out of place.

_Dream Whispers to You: Come out, Come out, Wherever you are~_

He moved slowly into the room, as Tommy tried not to cry in fear at the sound. He was backed, literally, into a corner. If Dream found him here, he was done for. He strained the listen, through the small cracks, he could see the shadow of Dream, axe in hand, moving through the den. 

"Do you really think he cares for you as I do?" Dream asked in fake sympathy. "Tommy, he's just using you, he'll hurt you. But me, I'm your friend, I'd never hurt you."

Looking behind each area, in the smallest of spaces, the cabinets opening, the barrels opening, looking for him. Moving ever slow slowly, ever so carefully closer to where Tommy was hiding. 

"Come out, Tommy." Dream said with a grin in his tone, "I know you're there." the voice aimed to his hiding spot. 

_Click. Click. Click._

The shadow loomed over his hiding spot, Tommy's tears fell. His heart racing as he could hear the creaking of the floor as Dream leaned closer. A hand curling around the edge of the chair.

_No... No... **No!**_

. . . . .

**'Technoblade Joined the Game'**

Dream swore at that and ran for it, the sound of the boots running to a window, the clank of his axe on his backside, this window was slid open. Cold air rushed into the room, a click.

Nothing. 

Tommy didn't know if it was over, then the lights came on. 

"Tommy?" he heard a familiar, the good kind of familiar, ask.

A cry and breath of relief escaped him, as Tommy came up to see Tecno standing in the doorway. "Why are you...?" Techno grunted as Tommy suddenly hugged him. The feeling of wet tears on his shoulder. 

That was so scary, he really thought he was going to be caught!

Techno frowned a bit but knew asking wouldn't be a good idea right now. Tommy seemed shaken after whatever just happened. So silently, he put his arms around him. "It's okay now, I'm here." he told his younger brother.

And, for this one time, Tommy believed him.

. . . . .

Outside, Dream glared from the darkness into the room, seeing the two brothers embracing. So close too.

_Dream Whispers to You: Let's play again some time._

**Dream Left the Game.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

*Alternet Ending*

Tommy watched the shadow move over his hiding spot. Tears fell down his face, no, no gods please no.

A hand curled around the edge of the chair. The seat moved lightly, fabric against fabric.

Silence.

Slowly, Tommy's eyes trailed up, just as the potion wore off. A white mask, painted smile, glinting the silver, cold light.

A smile placed on the exposed mouth, and the axe shined.

"Hello, My Little Raccoon."

He barely gasped.

Then it all went black.

***BAD ENDING***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors, my grammar checker like to change my words to the 'closets', using that lightly, word it can. Plus my internet is messed up lots of lag.


End file.
